


Sam

by Sonia34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

A fire above a pillow at night,  
Now on your own to set the world right,  
Finding a life that you can hold tight,  
To leave holding back tears with all of your might.

Now on the road for it is your duty,  
Stopping to think of what you want truly,  
Then setting eyes on a sight of strange beauty,  
To fall by the hand of a shimmering ruby.

You can safely say all hell broke loose,  
And there’s no chance of any truce,  
You may, you might, just miss your youth,  
But you don’t really, not in truth. 

Now you lay yourself down to sleep,  
To end the threat you now must beat,  
You enter the pit, an amazing feat,  
But leave your brother alone to weep.


End file.
